


In the Midst of the Hall

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Meduseld, Rohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: A moment with Hama, Theoden's doorward and captain, a short time before the arrival of Gandalf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	In the Midst of the Hall

Hama stood by the wood-fire burning upon the long hearth. Suddenly, the dim hall seemed a little brighter, as if outside the eastern windows a wind had driven on clouds and allowed light to filter in. A sunbeam fell on the tapestry of Eorl on the wall, and it shifted a little, as if in a draft. Almost it seemed that Felarof lifted his head further and Eorl blew another blast on his horn. Hama looked up and saw the sky above the louver was blue.  
  
His master was still ill. Nothing had changed, but suddenly he believed it could.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Meduseld" and an image prompt showing a lit hearth.
> 
> The description of the setting is very closely based on The Two Towers.


End file.
